User blog:MilenHD/Gurkhas vs Viet Cong
Gurkhas:The fearless mountain assasins who do the dirty job of the British Empire. VS Viet Cong:The Vietnamese guerrillas who defeated the US and won the Vietham War. Who...is...Deadliest?!? First,The Viet Cong was a political faction and guerrilla force who battled the South Vietnamese and United States. Their goal was to unite Vietnam and implant a communist government. The group was established in 1960 and took on the title of National Liberation Front to encourage non-communist South Vietnamese to join the group. The Viet Cong staged successful ambushes against the United States and other anti-communist forces. The guerrilla force is most known for their booby traps and fast-paced attack styles. Their most notable operations include the Tet Offensive and an attack on the US Embassy in Saigon. The group was officially dissolved in 1976 after Vietnam was reunited and made into a communist country, although after sustaining heavy casualties in the 1968 Tet Offensive, they were never much of a threat again. Viet Cong won the Vietham War with: Now,The Gurkhas are warriors native to Nepal who are famous for their unquestionable loyalty, ambition, ferocity and resolve. They first gained fame during the Gurkha War in 1814, when the British East India Company tried to invade Nepal and failed. Impressed by their combat skills and bravery (which was unlike anything the British had ever encountered in their enemies), the British offered to hire the Gurkhas to fight for them. Gurkhas went on to fight for the British in both World Wars. After India gained independence in 1947, the original ten Gurkha regiments were split between the British Army and the new Indian Army. To the disappointment of many British officers, most Gurkhas offered service between the two chose their native Indian Army. Today, the Gurkhas also serve in Nepal, Singapore, Brunei and are sometimes employed by the United States. The Gurkhas charge with: My Edges: Short:Edge Gurkhas:Both are machetes,but the edge goes to the Kukri thanks to his unique design making a deeper cut than the regular machete. Mid:Edge Viet Cong:I don't really need to explain why Viet Cong gets the edge,Revolver vs Pistol, 6 rounds vs 8 rounds,just think a little bit. Long Range:Edge Gurkhas:They have the same range and magazine,but the Sten have bigger rate of fire and is little bit more accurate. Explosive:Edge Viet Cong:POMZ-2 and F1 are scary weapons,they both can match the mills bomb explosion,they also have psychological effect against the enemy. Special:Edge Gurkhas:The Punji Pit(Stakes) is scary weapon,however is not really practical like the Enfield,yeah the Punji stakes gives you the element of surprise and you can put both poison and p***,but is not enought to overcome the Enfield NO.4 rifle. X-Factors: Training:Gurkhas 89,Viet Cong 68:The Viet Cong are a bunch of guerrilla fighters,while the Gurkhas came from a mountain regions and they are trained into extensive training to separate weak from strong. Psychological warfare:Gurkhas 85,Viet Cong 91:Viet Cong lack the advanced weapons of their enemies,they mostly relied on traps like POMZ-2 mine and Punji Stakes,but they did irreparable mental and emotional damage. Physicality:Gurkhas 90,Viet Cong 80:The Gurkhas were normally small,but strong man and they need to train to survive in the high mountains with little oxygen. Audacity:Gurkhas 88,Viet Cong 88:Both are brave,both are not affraid to give their lives to their cause if they had to. Battle ends on 17 May Battle will be 5 vs 5 I will take only serious vote,don't spam and no rude or stupid comments!!! Who will be the winner? Battle Simulation The battle begins somewhere is the jungles in Vietnam as 5 Gurkhas are patrolling,as they are walking 1 of the Gurkhas gets past over the POMZ-2 mine trap and he explodes. Gurkhas:1234 Viet Cong:12345 Then the Viet Cong begins their assault with their pistols and MAT-49s,but one of the Viet Cong members gets shot by Enfield No.4 rifle in the chest. Gurkhas:1234 Viet Cong:1234 One of the Gurkhas shot a Viet Cong member in the arm with his revolver,but the Vietnamese soldier shot him with his MAT-49,but he gets blown up by Mills bomb Gurkhas:123 Viet Cong:123 Then Viet Cong team runs away and the Gurkhas followed them,but one of the falled into a punji trap,in the same time one of the Viet Congs was shot into the back with a sten submachine gun. Gurkhas:12 Viet Cong:12 As a runnig 1 of the Gurkhas get shot in the head by a Tokarev pistol,but the Viet Cong pistolmen get stab in the gut with a kukri Gurkhas:1 Viet Cong:1 Then the both warriors clashed in a close range dual Gurkhas with his Kukri and Viet Cong with his machete,first the Viet Cong slash a the Gurkha and only hit the chest making a small scar,but the Gurkha got too angry and with the last slash the Vietnamese neck killing him. Gurkhas:1 Viet Cong: After seeing his opponent is dead the Gurkha shouts "Ayo Gurkhali!" (The Gurkhas are here!) in victory. Expert's Opinion Gurkhas won because they are better trained and have better weapons. Category:Blog posts